The Death Of Ebony Way
by The Golden Dragon Lord
Summary: My original character, Danielle, proves that it's better to be a flawed original character, than a Mary Sue. To show Ebony Way from My Immortal, she kills her, horribly. Warning, gruesome death of a Mary Sue inside. Slight horror and sadism, you've been warned.


**This is a one-shot where my original character kills Ebony Way from My Immortal. There will be violence, Danielle will be sadistic, and there will be blood and a bit of horror. That's why I'm rating this M, just to be on the safe side. Have fun with this, you psychos.**

Danielle watched in amusement as little miss Enoby Darkness Dementia Raven Way strutted around the castle like she owned the place. That couldn't have been farther from the truth, but the delusions of the girl was clearly staggering.

At the moment, Danielle was watching as Ebony, in her clearly nauseating over preparation of clothes and make-up while still looking like a cross between a slut and a tramp, was complaining about the lack of respect that 'Goffs' received from the headmaster. Considering that Dumbledore was clearly brainwashed into doing whatever little miss goff vampire wanted only made the whole thing more amusing.

Danielle herself was an original character and she would be the first to admit that, but she most certainly was NOT a Mary Sue. She could freely admit that she was a bit crazy and she had a sort of sadistic streak that could appear every now and then, but she never pretended to be perfect.

At the moment, she was smirking from the Gryffindor table as she watched Ebony in her dark and purple highlighted hair, all black and pink clothes and way too much make-up slum it up with the brainwashed students that used to be her friends. Chuckling, she could only imagine what Hermione would say if it was revealed to her what had happened to her counterpart. Poor little Bloody Mary Smith.

Her smirk growing wider, glad that since she was an original character she was immune from the curse of the Mary Sue, she got up from the Gryffindor table and went into the Entrance Hall, waiting for her target. She had to show this bitch who was boss and it was certainly not some Goth poser.

She didn't have to wait long before her target walked out of the Entrance Hall. Ebony was alone, surprisingly, and the hall was empty.

Perfect.

As Ebony walked to the Slytherin common room, which for some reason was in a tower instead of the dungeons, Danielle calmly took out her wand. "Stupefy."

Being such a simple spell, Ebony should have avoided it or at least blocked it with a shield. Instead, it turned out that Enoby relied too much on her Mary Sue powers and had probably never heard of the spell before. The idiotic girl was knocked out easily.

"You loser poser prep!"

Raising an eyebrow, Danielle saw that another girl, this time Willow, was trying to attack her. Of course, she was doing a rather poor job at it as Ebony had never actually given her friend a move set, so the other Mary Sue ended up swinging her arms at her wildly, not even attempting to use magic.

Danielle rolled her eyes and stunned the girl too, a little sad that the girl couldn't do anything to her. Casually binding them both with ropes and levitating them with magic, Danielle yawned as she led them both outside onto the grounds, toward the forest. Since Hagrid was a student (Slytherin of course) there was no groundskeeper so the grounds were becoming more and more unkempt. Not like Ebony cared about that, after all.

She knew that several people had seen or heard what she had been doing, and yet, no one had come to the two girl's rescue. Danielle snickered at that. Seems that even Draco and Vampire didn't want to save these two girls if they didn't have to. That, and since Ebony was the center of the universe, they couldn't do anything without her say so.

The forest was dark, but nowhere near as much as it was in cannon. Curious, Danielle actually poked one of the trees and found that it was made of a cross between rubber and some sort of fabric. Made sense since Ebony 'did it' with Draco against a tree in Chapter 4, but it was still weird.

When they were far enough into the forest, Danielle dumped Ebony's body off to the side while she focused on Willow. Now, she hadn't been planning on getting the idiotic brunette when she was making her plan, but now that she had her, she was curious how she would react.

Smirking, she silenced her and, making sure the ropes were tight enough, revived her so she blearily woke up. The brunette instantly started panicking when she found she couldn't move, and Danielle decided to announce her presence.

"Ah, you must be Willow," said Danielle, bending down to talk to her. Willow stopped struggling, looking at her in fear and the red head had to admit, she liked the look in her victim's eyes. "Now then, I brought you only because you were trying to defend your…friend over there," she gestured toward Ebony's unconscious body with her thumb and Willow's eyes showed more panic than before, "but I'm not sure what to do with you. You see, I'm a bit confused as to why you came to rescue her in the first place."

Danielle stood up, humming to herself as Willow watched, confused as to where this was going. "You see, Ebony is what is called a Mary Sue. She is completely perfect in every possible way and she thinks the whole universe is centered on her. I find her disgusting and I did some research, finding that she's not actually human…or vampire, as the case is." She looked down at Willow again, who was trying to free herself again. "What I find confusing is why you seem to care for her. Didn't she kill you?" Willow stopped, actually using what little substance was between her ears to think about that. "She killed you over a sweater, girl. You apparently stole her sweater and she killed you, giving your dead body to a disgusting version of Remus Lupin, claiming you failed math when Hogwarts doesn't have that class. Now that you're back, do you really want to waste that defending her?"

She partially undid the silencing charm, allowing the girl to talk but not above a normal speaking voice. Now that Danielle had stopped talking, it was clear that Willow didn't know what to think, unable to make up her mind over what to do. "I…I just…"

Danielle sighed and shook her head. "Why don't you leave? Find new friends that would like you for you and not hang around Enoby who just wants to use you for being a mindless yes girl. Do you even like the way you are right now?"

"I…I've actually always wanted to join the Quidditch team," said Willow quietly, thinking it over. "Ebony wouldn't let me, told me that it wasn't 'goffic' enough for one of her friends."

"Join a new crowd, Willow, leave Ebony to me."

Thinking it over (it looked like hard work for the Mary Sue) she nodded and Danielle undid the ropes, allowing the girl to go free. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Make sure she never does this to anyone else again."

"…Good."

Danielle could tell that it was breaking Willow's artificial heart to leave Ebony to her fate, but she also didn't want to spend anymore time in such a toxic friendship either. Maybe she could become a competent original character with flaws and problems like everyone else and not a mindless Mary Sue.

Nodding to herself that Willow wouldn't be a threat, she cast some proximity and detection charms just in case. She then looked at Ebony and decided she might as well do this right. Searching Enoby's person, which made Danielle feel unclean, she found the knife that Draco gave her off page and destroyed it, knowing that it was a tacky thing that probably cost a few sickles if that. Finding a gun that fake Voldemort gave to her, Danielle examined it and found that it didn't even have any bullets in it. Snorting as she closed the chamber, she threw the gun off to the side and found the girl's wand as well, which resembled more along the lines of a black stick than an actual focus item. When she found the MADE IN CHINA tag on it, she rolled her eyes and tossed it aside as well, now leaving Ebony without any weapons. Not that she actually was worried as she knew that Ebony didn't know any REAL magic, but it didn't hurt to be careful.

Putting a silencing charm on Ebony, she woke her up as well, watching as the most hated Mary Sue in history slowly woke up. When she realized what was going on, she instantly started to struggle as well.

"You know, I actually wondered if your Mary Sue powers would wake you up or even prevent me from kidnapping you in the first place, but since you are just plain pathetic, I'm not surprised that they didn't work." Ebony turned to face her and her chalky pale face would have turned red if she hadn't been a vampire Mary Sue, so she mostly just looked angry. "And now, I'm curious. Is your name Ebony, Enoby, Ebobby, or Evony? I really do want to know." She partially undid the charm like she had with Willow.

"My name is Enoby Dark'ness Dementia Raven Tara Way and you ar a poser prep! I bet you don know what MCR R!"

Danielle sighed at the poor deluded Mary Sue in front of her. "Okay, first of all, MCR had been going by a different name back in the early to mid nineties and that's the time period we're in right now. Do some research before you start writing, you idiotic Mary Sue. Second, why did you add an apostrophe in the name 'Darkness' as that just makes it a grammar error. Third, Dementia is a word that also means crazy, so that is probably one of the reasons you are so insane. Finally, how could you be stupid as to use your REAL NAME in your fake Mary Sue one? I know your author was named Tara, but that doesn't mean you should announce to the world who your author is."

Ebony wasn't listening, she was too busy trying to escape, much to Danielle's displeasure and the auburn haired girl kicked the dark haired Sue, causing her to cry out in pain. "Oh don't give me that, your Sue healing powers didn't even make that that painful."

Enoby continued to glare at her. "Did Britiny put u up to this? That fucker, Ill kill her."

Danielle rolled her eyes as she pulled Ebony up by the hair, making her wince in pain again. The air was knocked out of Ebony's lungs though when Danielle slammed her against a tree, making her grunt for a moment.

"Listen here you pathetic excuse for a main character," said Danielle, leaning into her face and smiling, making Ebony actually gulp. "I hate you. I want you to die a screaming agonizing death. But killing you would be too easy so I'm going to torture you first. You will cry, you will scream, you will cry out for mercy, but do you think anyone will care? No, no one will and when I get back, everyone will cheer because the evil demonic Mary Sue will be dead and they will be free of the curse that is you in their lives."

Ebony was now staring at her in horror, probably realizing now that she couldn't just will everything different like she normally did in these kinds of situations. No, Danielle was an outside character, an original character existing outside of cannon rules already. True, Danielle had to obey the rules of cannon, but the red head hadn't once used anything non-cannon against her.

But, Ebony was still a Mary Sue and her reaction was far too predictable for Danielle's tastes.

"Eww, get away from me you perv! I bet you want to see me nakkid to!"

Danielle sighed at that, wishing that the girl could have learned something from this. "You know, I know why Willow didn't want anything to do with you. She was here and she could have defended you, but she didn't. After all, why save the person who killed her because of a sweater?" Danielle's grin became wider and colder, making Ebony tremble slightly. "As for seeing you naked? Well, you did say you were bi, right?" Now Ebony cocked her head to the side, as if she was trying to figure out what that meant. Danielle sighed in frustration. "Bi is short for bisexual, meaning you like both genders. You specifically said in one of your chapters that you were bi just like all the guys in this series."

While Ebony clearly didn't remember that, which was beyond sad that she didn't remember something in her own fan fiction when she wrote it, Danielle got to work. The red head smiled grimly as she used her wand to slash at the ropes binding Ebony, causing them to fall apart.

Ebony took the opportunity to point her finger at Danielle. "Crookshanks!"

Danielle raised an eyebrow as she stood there, a smile on her face when nothing happened. "Wow, you really need to learn the rules of cannon, huh? First, wandless magic is something that requires years to learn unless you are a natural, which it is clear you are not. Second, you said the name of Hermione's cat, not the Cruciatus curse."

Danielle lazily waved her wand and Ebony was pinned against the tree behind her, hands over her head and her feet spread apart. The red head chuckled at seeing the look of astonishment on Ebony's face. "Merlin, you are clueless, aren't you? Do you know anything about this universe?"

"Sht up! I didn't red al the booxs!" Ebony shouted, trying to get control of the situation when it was clear she had none.

"Awe, you didn't read all of the books?" Danielle asked in a mock baby voice, similar to that of Bellatrix. She pinched Enoby's cheeks before slapping her across the face, the sound echoing throughout the forest. "Listen here you little slut, you are nothing to me. You dress provocatively, you are obsessed over Hot Topic and Draco, and you have no idea how this world really works. The grass is made of Astroturf for crying out loud! You are going to pay for making a mockery of this world and I intend to take my pound of flesh from you before I kill you."

Smirking, Danielle twirled her wand in her hand before running it over Ebony's chest, slowly cutting away at the corset the dark haired girl wore. Ebony started crying but Danielle didn't care, knowing it was just an act. Enoby couldn't actually feel pain.

Pulling off the corset and the bra made of black leather, which made Danielle mentally wince at the fabric choice as that couldn't be comfortable, Ebony's chest was finally on display. If Danielle had to guess, Enoby was perhaps a D-cup, which looked strange on the girl's frame. If she was being honest with herself, Ebony would have looked a lot better with perhaps a large B-cup as the girl was actually rather petite and way too skinny. It almost looked like someone had glued two oranges onto a stick.

"Eww, you are a sick perv!"

"You said you were bi, so why does the thought of what I'm about to do sound distasteful?" asked Danielle mockingly, roughly handling the girl's mounds, causing the girl to flinch in shock. "Yeah, these feel so fake. Like you had a boob job sometime in the past."

"Lyke, you R just jealus!"

"Jealous that my body actually looks like it's proportioned right?" Danielle waved herself over, shrugging out of her robe to reveal the Hogwarts uniform underneath. "I look like a carbon copy of Lily Evans, Harry's mother. Trust me, sweetie, this is all natural."

Danielle took her time in slapping Ebony's tits or pinching the girl's nipples harshly, getting a kind of sadistic pleasure in watching the girl squirm under her. It was clear that the dark haired Mary Sue was getting wet and was trying to deny it, shaking her head in denial.

"Ah, looks like someone is trying to remain straight, when she outright told everyone she was bi~" Danielle sing songed before roughly groping the Sue, causing the dark haired girl to grunt in either pain or pleasure, she wasn't sure which.

Really, Draco said in one of the chapters that Ebony was bi, well, thought it but it was still in the story, so Danielle didn't get why little Miss My Immortal would hate this.

"I also have to question why a bra made of black leather," Danielle commented idly, smirking. "You do know that leather doesn't breathe, right? If anything, it would just make your boobs sweaty and gross."

"I'm a vampire." Ebony roared, though she said in a normal voice since she didn't use an exclamation point. "I don sweet."

"Sweat, sweetie," said Danielle, patting the top of Ebony's head before taking a handful and pulling down, hard. Ebony winced in pain. "It's spelled sweat, with an A after the E. Now…" Danielle trailed off, smirking as she pulled out a dagger from its sheath on her waist. Ebony's eyes widened. "I am going to ask, why did you think it would be a good idea to take over Hogwarts?"

"Because Satan mad me so perfect!" said Enoby, making Danielle raise an eyebrow.

"Now I'm wondering if you're the anti-Christ, here to destroy the world," said Danielle as she calmly put the tip of her dagger onto Enoby's chest. "I know you cut yourself all the time, sweetie, but this should be more painful by far since I'm using a real knife." With the tip pressed into the other girl's skin, Danielle slowly moved the knife down, causing a long shallow trail of pink blood to form.

Enoby screamed in pain, even though her Mary Sue healing caused the cut to vanish a mere few seconds after it was made. Danielle chuckled. "Ah, the healing power of the Mary Sue. You have to love it since I can now torture you much longer than I could a standard human."

Danielle, almost lazily, experimented a bit by using the knife in various angles and force, seeing how quickly Ebony healed from different wounds. She saw that light cuts were healed almost instantly while it take a moment to close the deeper ones, but every time Ebony would look perfect without even a scar.

Chuckling, Danielle looked at Ebony's tear streaked face, where the heavy make up looked perfect right after it started to run. "I really hope you are suffering here, Evony. You really do deserve it after everything you've done."

"Lyke, what has I don?"

"Oh sweetie," said Danielle, her hands winding into Ebony's dark hair and pulling it down again so she was speaking directly into her ear, "you are the worst, ever. You made a mockery of this entire universe and don't even try to correct yourself. I wouldn't mind if this was just wish fulfillment and you didn't take this seriously, but you honestly think you're doing a good thing here. I really can't allow that, especially after what you did to everyone.

"Hagrid is a groundskeeper, and over sixty, not a student. Tom Riddle and Voldemort are the same person and he never ran a clothing store that opened for just one concert. Hermione Granger's parents were dentists and are Grangers. Harry has been through so much in his life and he has never become suicidal, a vampire, or become gothic. Severus is Snape's first name, meaning that they are definitely the same person and not two different ones. I have no idea why you seemed to think that Professors Tralawney and Sinistra are the same person but only Tralawney teaches Divination while the latter teaches Astronomy. The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons, not a tower, and that's not even half of the things you got wrong about this universe. Only an amateur doesn't try and find out everything they can about a fandom when they write about it or else they just look foolish by actual fans. That, and you're not even interesting enough to be a main character."

"I am two!" shouted Ebony, trying to ignore everything Danielle just said. "I hav problims! I'm depressed!"

"Why? Why are you depressed?"

"I…am a Satanist!"

Danielle gave her a deadpanned stare. "That's not a personality flaw and if anything, would give you an excuse to not be gothic. I mean, if you are depressed, you would change something about your life until you aren't depressed, right? Perhaps being a Satanist is making you depressed?"

Danielle shook her head. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this since you won't change. You're an airheaded Mary Sue that is so set in your ways, that you can't see anyone else's point of view." She fingered her knife for a moment before she stabbed it into Ebony's shoulder, making the dark haired…thing cry out in pain. "You are not human or vampire. You are a leach that couldn't make a real story yourself so you destroy and suck the spirit out of a fandom to try and support yourself, only for it to fall because you can't retain the rules of cannon. The works of J.K. Rowling are masterpieces, even if one doesn't agree with it completely, and you are slowly but surely turning it into a parody of its glorious self." She twisted the knife and pink and sparkly blood dripped down Ebony's chest. "Mary Sues really make me sick."

Ebony was somehow still able to glare at her, making Danielle raise an eyebrow. "Uriginal charactir."

Danielle chuckled as she took a step back. "I freely admit that I am an original character, but you know the differences between you and I? I don't think that I'm perfect and I know the world doesn't revolve around me. Do I take Harry's place in my author's stories? Yes. Do I have personality flaws that make me seem human and at least somewhat relatable, I think that I try and do just that. Even now, I know that I'm a touch sadistic," she smirked a slightly blood thirsty look that made Enoby shiver, "and I'm loving your screams of pain far too much. But, let's face it, you don't even know what personality flaws are or what character development is. You are exactly the same at the end of My Immortal as you are in the beginning, an annoying little girl that thinks that everything you do is amazing, despite the fact that you don't know what spell check is. At least I try and be entertaining to those that are not my author."

She slowly traced her knife across Ebony's throat, looking calmly at the small trail of pink blood beading across the long cut, even if it vanished soon after it appeared.

"Golden Dragon Lord is also smart enough to experiment with my character in believable ways, making sure I work hard at obtaining my power. I'm not born suddenly knowing how to fly or how to defeat someone with ingrained kung-fu moves. I don't get a photographic memory out of nowhere and all of the plots I'm in at least tries to make sense." Danielle shook her head. "Even J.K. Rowling doesn't expect everyone to like her books and I have to admit, I read The Cursed Child and didn't really like it. I still love and respect her as an author, but I think she made a few mistakes in that one. You have to take criticism to improve as a writer and you simply try and ignore it. Ah, but I'm rambling and I'm growing bored of you."

She put away her knife and pulled out her wand, Ebony panicking more now.

"Let me go, you loser poser prep! U R siriusly just jealus of me and wrking fo Britany!"

"I've never even met Brittany but she sounds like a good character to meet once this is over. Good bye, Ebony, I hope you reflect on your mistakes once you reach Mary Sue Hell…sorry, I think Heaven would be worse for you since you would be away from your father, Satan."

Danielle had read up on Mary Sues like Ebony and knew there was only one true way of defeating one like her. If killed in any other way, Enoby would just come back the next day, but this was permanent. Danielle aimed her wand and used the piercing curse. The bolt of magic went through Ebony's heart, destroying it completely.

Ebony looked at her, shocked as she stared at the hole in her chest for a moment before she puffed into sparkly pink dust. Danielle shook her head as she put her wand away.

"Have to thank the Mary Sue Buster's Unit and Buffy for that. Who else knows how to get rid of Mary Sues or vampires?"

She really would have to thank Buffy Summers for the info as she had apparently taken down a few Vampire Sues before.

Snorting to herself as her job of taking out the trash was done, Danielle headed back to Hogwarts, fully intending on getting rid of the brainwashing on Ebony's victims if they were still under the influence.

She liked Hermione just fine, thank you, not Bloody Mary Smith.

 **FIN**


End file.
